Avoiding Scams
List Rules PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYBODY WITHOUT PROOF. NEED PHOTO/VIDEO FOR PROOF! Any users without some form of proof will be removed in 1 day. Also, don't try framing other people as it will show that you are the scammer. If you were to remove a user from the list due to the lack of proof/being framed, then please explain why you removed the user from the list (For example: I removed ~name~ due to lack of proof/being framed.) If you are on here, DO NOT remove your name. Doing so will make you less trusted. If you wish to remove yourself, please contact an Admin/Mod of the Wikia. DO NOT remove anyone whose name is color coded. Represents severity of threat toward other players. Yellow names classify players who have threatened to hack or steal someone's account. Orange names classify players who are serious threats and should be avoided at all cost. Colored names should be moved to the top of the page. ***NOTE*** Whenever you do a deal, you should record or take photos of the chat of the deal so if you do end up getting scammed you have proof that they scammed you. '' '''IOIHIOI' Read the blog here: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Robot_Psycho/Scammer:_Big_Admin_Scam He is a very serious threat. If you enter the same server, avoid him at all costs, no matter what he asks. Leave the server if he joins ASAP. He has 2 other alts, SIIXIIOIIXIIS, ixXIArmyTankIXxi, and his main account, futuresparks 24. CRAZYLOW Scammed fofy900 and called him the scammer. Also gave me free axes and later on asked me for my Roblox password. Also duplicates alot of rukiry, fire and alpha axes. STAY AWAY FROM HIM! goncalo15000 Found by kewlsahaj. He told him to give money first then he gets the money, and doesn't give him the fire axe. He is also a duplicator and a hacker. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQOx2DbpnWQ Midslayer101 Threatened to hack my account if I didn't do something for them (I don't know what it is but I think it was if I didn't give my password) teamcooljoinnowXx Stole my pink car and also trys to steal ROBLOX accounts by offering free robux and bc report this guy ASAP. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kCkWtA17Ew&feature=youtu.be XxVinceXx1 This guy tried to steal me and Doloamp's electric wood. He tried to troll us to get the electric wood and was asking me to whitelist him so he could steal my electric wood. Later on, Vince glitched our trucks and said he hated me. This guy also threatened to hack my account. His base looks like he stole a lot of things like vehicles, electric wood and more. This guy is a serious threat. Myjared12 He is Alyamen05 cousin, alyamen is also on list. This guy is a noob scammer he stole my glow wood , also on youtube he scammed someone else , his old name was Demonhero619. Evidence: https://youtu.be/yJlTZRHdbqM dedemadefakyu53 This guy we had a deal my money for spook , then he chop the spook and give small piece, I didn't take it and he counts as a scammer!! Evidence: https://youtu.be/BohxsmGR3NM 360turtleman He asks to be whitelisted and claims to give you a big truck, then he will instead take either your sawmill or you biggest truck/trailer. He didn't do this to me but there is proof within the pictures. I threatened to put him on this list, and continuously said he would take this down. Alexmitru The simple scam he tells you to give money and leave, the funny part is every time hk played with him he asked money for nothing.(exemple: Selling a beta axe he came and said that he will buy it for 100 when offer was 700.) Evidence: https://youtu.be/bB2Mhz6Lwds Alyamen05 He stole all my money when I was buying his spook wood and sinister. Evidence : https://youtu.be/3anBRQIp028 arsidi123 Promised a Rukiryaxe for 1k, gave him 1k. Then he asked for lava wood, gave him lava wood. Then he never talked to me no matter how much I tried to get his attention. Never ended up getting axe. If you see him don't trust him. Watch the video of the conversation. asainboi123 Asainboi123 has a storage of doom. If it killed you then he will claim it's your fault and that he's isn't scamming. (Fixed due to Changelog) Atxbiscuit As said at schutter12 he is a scammer that lies to his friends, he then says you're the scammer and you made him cry etc. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1S50eYK4bo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a2uIUbG0wI bjorsenDK Says he sells rukiry then blacklist you and ask why should he gives you money/axe. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBivSFFVq6w bloxkareem He offers you an axe & when you hand over the money, he blacklists you and he sometimes leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR5K0MS8wi0 bluelane1358 Gets one of his friends to buy from him to show he is "legit" then takes your money and tells you you got scammed then leaves and keeps joining back and saying he was joking. He asks if you want him to duplicate for a extra 1k to get more money out of you Proof: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXjeDkFG4rk bobharris If you buy something from him, you pay first and he leaves. Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/wbuix364j/dd39ada9/ beqo67 Offered fire axe for 20000, gave basic hatchet and left. (Not to be confused with KostaThePro) Evidence: http://postimg.org/image/icnd0fa0f/fb461a3f/ Charliedez Has you white list and claims to reset on your property. Instead destroys the most valuable things and steals axes. Has a collection of axes from scamming players. ChuckyLaugh5252 & ZOMBIEKILER322 Robbed xTopSpinx of 1,500,000 dollars worth of items (evidence coming soon). cool082 Tells you his Axe Collection is in this box. Upon touching this box, you get sucked in and die.(no longer working) Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uP4R6Epe9Ms&edit=vd cool987cool987 He sells axes and tells you to send money, then leaves.When joined his server again he forgot he scammed me. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJXPQnyTdcw CreeperBlaze0403YT He was trading spook wood with me, I bought it, and he said i didnt pay the amount of money he requested. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGLkiM0Ujb4 crimsonheads Scammed me big time. Said he would trade me my boxed betas for some ruki, fire, alpha, he took all my betas and didn't give me anything. He also stole my GLOW table and tried to take my presents. Don't trust this idiot. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMpQAVrpBTM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= DavidRivera11 Does normal scamming like taking your money and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbuSqFt9Rk Dipplesticks This person took ALL of my items when I offered him some items that I was selling. I lost 200k and I really want my 200k back. The video will explain everything. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7imHtoQHls dosal12 He said he will give me an axe for 500, then he said I didnt give him the money. (Not shown in video, but he said that he isn't a scammer, and saying that I am bullying him). Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cB5omCFfmmI Ecoculaste12 Gave him a free Fire Axe to be nice, and he instantly tried to go and scam people. Although not scamming for much, could possibly be a problem in the future. Would not advise trying to trade with him. Evidence: http://i.imgur.com/wlKwOoC.jpg emanroldan27 When he pays you he go up your axes and item and get all of them and then he leaves the game. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBpi79b8e7A Fazeturtle789 Scammed numerous people, took some of my gold wood Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5NW0Mdj8vs ghalya2004 Caught Stealing from Suicidalmonkey02. GoodLuther1234 He asks you if he can help you and when you don't look, he takes your trucks and sawmills. Http_Creations I was gonna buy a noob head from him but i didnt want to buy it anymore and i said " can i have my money back because it is more expensive than 10K". Then he said "LOL!" and left Proof: http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mrfunnylaughs/SCAMMER_PROOF IsabellaBrewster She uses the seat unwhitelist trick, she lures you into her storage(no longer working). Evidence:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHkUcYljHwo&feature=youtu.be https://youtu.be/QARPMKwluIc (from MyUsernamesThis) ixXIArmyTankIXxi Alt of futuresparks24. He scammed Zshvrtz, who is no longer a scammer, over 1 million worth of items in gifts, axes, and pumpkins. He was friends with Shadowdeath04, but now are worst enemies. Scammed items below. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUgdp_iw7hI&feature=youtu.be Jasfranz0091 He scammed me 2 of my spook long time ago. But still enough evidence. Evidence : https://youtu.be/GHfFJkEWeBU jett805 So I was minding my own business and this dude walks up to me. And he says "Can I buy an alpha axe" And i said ok. We then preside to make the deal when he says "Give me the axe first" I say okay and proceed. I give him the axe and he then says "jk" "I am not giving you the money" Evidence: https://youtu.be/LlJI-SgKu60 jgowin2002 Player came along after farming Lava Wood and picked up wood so we could not cut it. Basically took over half of wood we cut to his base camp. Sent him a message attached. Player NateNat was witness as well. kaleblovesroblox1234 Failed to give axes the next day due to the fact buyer had to leave. Next day kept leaving server when buyer joined. Sheilapopcorn123 is a witness. kaneki1211 First give you an axe for free, then he will tell you don't ask his sister, after that he will friend you and go to your base, do NOT white list him. he will steal your sawmill and axe. karmkaru132 He says in the chat: Who want to buy alpha or fire axe?, then I said: Me, to buy both axes i needed to pay him 19k I did, then he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlmrPmRJUJo Killerraz Once you buy an axe on him, he attempts to take you into a chair trap. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nlw5pDG3p14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUtH96j4IU0 KingAli17 I had him whitelisted to use my car to bring back electric wood, and he went right to my base and stole everything. Is a liar and a thief. Do NOT trust!! Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sp5tBQcK8hw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZkfWxgkEng lomoded26 Asked if I wanted a Ruki axe and i said sure so we proceed the make the trade but after i gave him the money he picks up his axe and leave the game Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz_DxVpfCWA MoonFeathers I tried to buy both a fire axe and alpha axe from her, but never got them. I dont care if I lost money, I just want people like this to leave LT2 alone. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nkHdhkkHlU&feature=youtu.be In case they try to change there name or something heres the roblox profile: http://www.roblox.com/users/48551751/profile nhoklinhlaanh''' ' He kills you and asks you to white him so he can bring you your axe or he reloads so it becomes him in this video though KingDJ250 ended up thwarting his plans in the end saving peoples axes. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2h_QFbbBwU NinjaBoyCreation He Scammed me out 90k He said he would give me axes but he never did, a few days later I asked him for my money back he said "No" then I said give me it back then he said no and unfriended me. Never trust this guy. See Chat (NinjaBoyCreation Scamming iiVickie) oldi10111 Traded fire axes + 60K for wobbly gift, failed to deliver after acquiring gift. Richard2724 Ask people to buy a Alpha Axe still in a box, faceslam8025 has the proof. Evidence: https://youtu.be/Z_yDsMm4vFA samclans He tries buying items from people, but asks for items first. His base was seen, but he blacklisted immediately to prevent evidence. On his base, were many items, including 5 Sawmax 01, which seem to be stolen. He called me a loser, even though I prevented someone from being scammed. sbfsibfheb Says to whitelist first when buying axes and then steals it and leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf0L9ljvgJ0 schutter12 He friends people and then steals from them and after that he lies to his friend, Atxbiscuit. When met in server, he acts like nothing happend. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8dzD2Y5Tpo ShadowViper27414 Offered a player an Alpha Axe for 2,000. Has poor English and screws up the transaction and leaves. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/a3slvc SkustaClee258 I gave him 2k for palm wood, but he didnt gave me and stole my lava wood. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qR5ebVDKug sowhat8879 This dude... He scams players' axes and runs into their chair traps. He dies and fools you into getting his axes back. Then he lies so he can get his own axes and says that he will give you half of them. After that he grabs the axes and leaves. He also dupes axes. Spudley3 He scammed a guy not me. He stole him 130k. The deal was 130k LT2 money for robux. At the end was just a scam. Evidence: https://youtu.be/BVnnWh-oJIs UnitedInChairmans He gets scammed but if your friend and have such things as:Sawmax 02-01,Big utility truck,Alpha boxes,etc. He will steal them. Evidence: http://prntscr.com/9xjrtj http://prntscr.com/9xjrxm vtrxyahya Bought electric wood from him for 4K, he came to base and said to whitelist him to give electric wood, after whitelist him, he stole 2 fire axes, 1 ruikyaxe, 1 beta axe, and destroy Val's All-Purpose Hauler spawner. Luckily I could dewhitelist him before he can destroy sawmax2. After recored video, he asks 2K for axe. Don't trust him now and eventually he blacklist. XTheSabreGamerX He scammed 20k for gifts. xTopSpinx Offers to sell rare wood for cheap, but then tries to pretend to have some sort of 'seller's remorse'. Won't pay you back for the wood, and will attempt to wait for you to leave the server if you still haven't fallen for his act. May attempt to get a friend to join to get his wood back for him (unconfirmed, blacklisted his friends before they could get onto my plot if they were even going to try). Video (doesn't show the initial happenings but does have a fair bit of the chat we exchanged): https://youtu.be/9ea3F4n9u6c XXitsjustaprankXX Tries selling you a alpha axe for 11k then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToSq1fyA4V8 XxLiMiTeDxX9189 He offered me alpha axe fire axe or rukiryaxe and claimed he would give me alpha axe for 1k he dropped the axe and told me to send him the money and he'll whitelist me, I sent him the money and he left the game and messaged me saying lol. Evidence - ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrxSsMoNjFE ZshvrtZ Was trying to buy spook wood for 20k, but he left. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7rqfyjsyl0 kankerGamerNl & xXxwolfieXx Tries to sell you a boxed alpha axe for 50k and then leaves. Evidence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7WRmYpelZk Notable Scamming Methods * Asking you to go to their base to get an axe. * Asks you to go get lava wood with them, and then says "I forgot my axe". Then goes to your base and steals your stuff. * Telling you to whitelist them for "help". This is one of the most obvious methods of scamming, AVOID AT ALL COSTS. * The Storage of DOOM: Essentially a hollow box constructed of thin walls with chairs inside it. Upon touching it, you will die due to the abundance of seat parts you are touching. '''THIS IS PATCHED AS OF 3/8/16 AND NO LONGER WORKS' * Saying they don't scam when CLEARLY they did. * Pretending to be your friend to gain your trust...and then smashing it to bits. * Asks you to pay first, keeps item then quits. * They may '''have an uncommonly large item collection. (note that some players did get these items without scamming) * Their base is messy and contains little or no blueprints or furniture and consists mainly of important in game items randomly placed, like Sawmax02s, Val's Haulers, and 531 Haulers. It may also contain duped axes. * Blacklisting you when conducting a trade, etc. * Pretends to have lost items due to losing connection before paying, blames on seller. * Try not to get inside buildings without doors because if you do, sometimes the owner of his/her base will trap you inside. * Asking you to go with them for electric wood and after you have it telling you to go through the safari hole because "it's a shortcut". Then stealing the wood. * Says that they have been scammed allot of times before and then saying that you should trust them because they would never scam anyone. * The main scammer and the scammers scammer friend makes "fake" trades to each other on the server so that you think that they are nice people who trade with people regularly and who doesn't scam. (This one is hard to avoid since it seems real.) * The scammer would ask for almost all of your money, if not all your money. * Add more '''above here. Continue using bullet list. How to avoid getting scammed * LIST STRATEGIES HERE * If you find yourself inside a chair trap, leave the game before you die. CHAIR TRAPS ARE PATCHED SINCE 3/8/16 * Check Spaithi blog. * If scammer traps you in a building, A: you either do the infamous Mad Games physics get through a wall glitch, or B: you reload your base and reset, or C: Leave the game. * Pay 50%, maybe even a third of the price they're asking, and then ask for the item first. After you get the item, pay the rest of the money. * Don't get into an argument. If they try to argue, just leave. ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE WHITELISTED. * When working with other players chopping wood or trading items, you can both whitelist and blacklist them. This allows them to access your vehicles, chop/grab your logs, turn in planks from your mill, or pick up things you drop. This prevents them from entering your plot so it prevents theft of items. This is also a valuable tactic if you are working together and you need to leave your plot for any reason and they won't leave. * Don't buy things from vendors too often. * Ask to see the item right in front of you before you even think about buying it. * Find players that you trust not to scam you. * If a player you meet is on this list (Ctrl + F), never buy ANYTHING from them. Blacklist them and prevent people in your server falling victim to the scammer at ALL COSTS. * If the other player seems to drive away, or between your base and their base, IMMEDIATELY unwhitelist them and blacklist them when they get on your base. * Be careful even when trading with friends, as they could value your items over your friendship. Awesomebeastly08 and Hkthebeast got scammed by their friends. * Don't keep valuable axes on display when you have a stranger whitelisted. * If you see the whitelisted guy afk and see even one of your structure disappeared, remove them from whitelist immediately. As you can move structures to your place relatively quickly by just moving them and placing them. * If you have to be afk go to your base and start roblox (or any other) recorder so if you get scammed you have proof. * When trading for planks, have the player giving you the planks pass them through one of your mills before paying. This ensures the planks are tagged with your name and not theirs. * Don't trade things you are not willing to lose. * If someone is trying to sell something to you, or someone's you know, check this page for a list of known scammers. * If you notice a scammer warn all other players and ask them to blacklist the scammer. Call them out as a scammer, and make sure that people know that they are a scammer. * If someone traps you to try and claim your axe load an empty file then reset your character to avoid losing your axe. Notable Exploiters/Hackers 'List all known and confirmed exploiters here. Do NOT list people who have only threatened to exploit/hack. Please list those in the Notable Scammers, with a yellow tag. ' Category:Scammers Category:Miscellaneous Category:Videos Category:Notable Players Category:Images Category:Help